coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Wednesday's Women
Description The team investigates the 1964 murder of Miriam Forrester, a Tupperware saleswoman when her sister appears with a threatening letter sent to Miriam from Missisippi. Synopsis Cold Case investigates the 1964 death of Miriam Forrester, a young housewife whose most adventurous move was to sell Tupperware. Their only clue is a suitcase in a Tupperware box recently found by Miriam’s younger sister – it’s Miriam’s but it had been sent from Hazelton Mississippi, postmarked the date Miriam’s body was found. Miriam’s body was found partially decomposed by the side of the road near her house, apparently the victim of a hit and run accident. Rush and her fellow detectives discovered Miriam had a secret: she belonged to a group of women, both black and white, who sold Tupperware and were part of a group called ”Wednesday’s Women”; using Tupperware as a cover, they secretly travelled to Mississippi during Freedom summer to bring supplies and help out in the Freedom schools. Thinking her death may be connected to this secret, Miller and Jeffries go to Mississippi to interview the gentile southern family she stayed with. 1964 was a violent time in Missisippi and many people were killed trying to register black voters, and no one was happy to have white women from the north getting involved in their affairs. When evidence on Miriam’s clothes makes it clear she was killed in Mississippi and dumped in Philadelphia, the detectives question a black man who gave her a threatening letter, but ultimately learn from the women she travelled with that the brother of the woman she stayed with ran her over trying to impress his KKK buddies and gain their favor. Miriam’s fellow travellers tried to report it to the police but weren’t taken seriously because they were travelling in a mixed group (black and white): feeling they had no choice, they left her body near her home and kept the secret all these years. Also, Rush and Saccardo’s (Bobby Cannavale) relationship is going well, but he’s sent away on a long term undercover assignment. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Alexandra Lydon as Miriam Forrester *Chris Ellis as Jim Horn (2008) *Jenna Leigh Green as Violet Golding (1964) *Jennifer Hetrick as Lana Wilkes (2008) *Rob Mayes as Jim Horn (1964) *Kathleen Nolan as Kitty Doyle (2008) *Demond Robertson as Cordell Baker (1964) *Concetta Tomei as Violet Golding (2008) *Vernee Watson as Belinda Hutchins (2008) *Tinashe Kajese as Belinda Hutchins (1964) *Toi Perkins as Debra Nelson (1964) *Angela Sargeant as Debra Nelson (2008) With *Carl Lumbly as Prof. Cordell Baker (2008) And *Bobby Cannavale as Eddie Saccardo Co-Starring *Eric Mark Fischer as Friend #1 (1964) *Trisha LaFache as Kitty Doyle (1964) *Maddy Kennedy as Lana Wilkes (1964) *Julia Pace Mitchell as Ella Turner (1964) *Travis Willingham as Uniform Cop (1964) Notes *John Finn directed this episode, the first to be directed by a member of the cast. *The closing song is performed by cast member Tracie Thoms. *This episode was apparently based on the real-life 1965 murder of Viola Liuzzo. *At one point, 3 activists, college students, going missing in a nearby town gets mentioned. This was a direct reference to the kidnapping and murder of James Chaney, Andrew Goodman and Michael Schwerner. Music *The Kinks "You Really Got Me" *Bobby Vinton "Blue Velvet" *Dionne Warwick "Walk On By" *Mahalia Jackson “Beautiful Tomorrow” *The Supremes "Come See About Me" *Jimmy Collier and the Movement Singers "Will The Circle Be Unbroken" *'Closing Song:' "This Little Light of Mine" performed by Tracie Thoms Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes